Fairy Tail's Dragon
by iWeird
Summary: When Alex Dragneel starts a search for Igneel, who had raised Alex and her cousin Natsu by sea, she finds more then she bargained for.


Chapter 1:

Rays of morning sunlight filtered in through the window and dimly lit my room. My alarm clock screamed at 6:30 on the dot. My hand shot out from the pile of blankets and whacked the top of the alarm clock to make it shut up. I groaned from under the pile of blankets. I usually hate getting up but today was the day that I have been looking forward to and the day I've dreaded. I pushed away the mountain of blankets and sat up in bed rubbing my eyes. My room was so familiar and I wondered if it would look the same when I returned. I shuffled into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. A 13 year old girl with wavy black hair and tired brown eyes looked back. Would I be the same when I returned?

I returned to my room, still not quite awake yet. I trudged to my closet and grabbed my usual outfit; a pair of black jeans, a white three-quarter sleeve shirt, a blue jean jacket and my favorite sneakers. I dragged a brush through my hair and tied it into a ponytail.

I rushed into the kitchen and started packing snacks in my backpack in addition to stocking the cooler on the sailboat with food the previous day which should last me a few weeks. I had finished packing everything else I needed for the trip beforehand and where in two suitcases next to the front door of my apartment. I ate a breakfast of eggs and bacon with orange juice then washed the dishes.

I walked through my house; I may not see it again in years. The plan is to give the keys to Master Makarov and he would give it back to me when I returned. I remembered the time when Erza, Gray and Natsu came over for lunch and my dining table ended up with deep scratches and scorch marks. I was lucky that incident didn't burn my entire house down and nobody got killed. Then a vase that Natsu broke when I was on a job with Erza and he tried to glue it back together before I got home. I kept it just for laughs but that doesn't mean that I didn't teach him a lesson when I got back.

Noticing the time, I picked up my two suitcases and stepped outside. I locked the door and looked at my house for the last time in quite a while. Then I walked to my guild. Fairy Tail stood tall and proud with the pagoda style roof and grey brick walls like a castle. The flags with the Fairy Tail symbol hung under the brass bell. I walked through the elegant wrought iron gates and pushed open the door to the guild.

Even at 9 o'clock in the morning, the guild was full of people eating, laughing, arguing about something or another, drinking and talking to each other. "Alex!" I turned to see Natsu waving at me. I smiled and made my way to their table. "Hey guys." I said as I slipped into my normal seat between my cousin Natsu and Erza. My table was unusually quiet today. I think I knew why. "Hey guys. Come on. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Do you really have to?" Natsu asked. He was one year older than me but with his spiky pink hair and his childish personality made it seem that I was the older one. "If you want to ever see him again, then I have to Natsu." He nodded. "I agree with Natsu. Do you really have to go? The strongest team in Fairy Tail will lose some of its edge." Gray said, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair. "Clothes." Gray turned bright red and went to go look for his always disappearing clothes. "They have a point Alex." Erza said, her brow furrowed in thought. "Why choose now to go search for him? Can't it wait? "

"Because this is a dragon we are talking about! The more you wait, the farther it can fly away. And you guys are strong enough without me. After all you have Natsu for fire-power." Erza and I looked at Natsu who had fallen asleep along with Happy on his head. Not reassuring. "And I'm the only one who can go. Since Natsu will get seasick as soon as he steps foot on a boat." Erza sighed. "Well… At least take somebody with you." Gray returned finally found his pants but still refused to put his shirt back on. "Who would want to leave this guild at all? I… have to. I shouldn't make anyone leave for my sake."

"Everybody has to leave their home and come back so they can love it again for all new reasons." I turned to see Master Makarov walking towards out table. I smiled and he looked up at me with wise black eyes that knew the pains of leaving and the joys of coming home. "Master." Erza stood like a salute. "Hey Gramps." Gray said.

Master looked at me. "Are you sure that you wish to go alone?" I have already made up my mind beforehand. "Yes. I shouldn't really take anybody in case you guys need help here." Makarov nodded. "When are you to depart?" I looked at the clock. 9:55. "At around… 10:30? I still have to say my goodbyes." He nodded and went to sit on his usual place at the bar.

I turned back to my friends and smiled sadly. I first hugged Erza because she was one of my best friends and then Gray. Then I woke Natsu up and hugged him. "Don't do anything stupid."I told him. He just grinned. "And remember your part of this job. Look everywhere on land for him." He nodded with determination blazing in his eyes. Then I went to everyone else to the guild to say goodbye.

Later, on the beach, my sailboat that would take me across the ocean was waiting for me. It was a white sailboat with the mark of Fairy Tail on the sail that matched the one on my upper arm exactly. My closest friends and Master Makarov were gathered on the beach with me. "Where are you headed first?" Lisanna asked me. "Where ever the ocean takes me." I said looking at the horizon, wondering the same thing myself. "You better get going." Erza pointed out as the sun neared its peak at mid-day. "I guess I'd better get going." I smiled sadly. I gave everyone one last hug then jumped into my small boat. I raised the sail and took my place at the rudder at the end of the boat. I waved to my friends on shore until they disappeared and were replaced by calm waves. I sighed and turned forward, eager for the excitement and adventure that always seemed to follow Fairy Tail mages where ever they go.


End file.
